


Tales from Xing

by Panic_CelestialInk



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anxiety, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_CelestialInk/pseuds/Panic_CelestialInk
Summary: Life is never simple--especially when you're in a relationship. It's full of ups and downs, as Ling, Greed and Lan Fan soon discover. But, none of them would change it for anythingA series of One Shots relating to my longer work "Nothing is Impossible"





	Tales from Xing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I promised that I'd be back with a story, so here it is! It just took alot longer than I though. Work is still hectic, so I haven't really had time to write.
> 
> But, as I was working on "Melange" I realised that I should put all the one shots relating to "Nothing is Impossible" together, and hence this fic was born. I hope you all like it!

Greed tilted his head up and gazed at the sky. Funny how, in over two hundred years of life, he’d never really _looked_ at the sky before. But, maybe that was because he’d spent most of his time in the cities. There a combination of the blazing lights and the smogs seeping from the automobiles clogged the night sky, so that only a few brave stars could still be seen.

 

But, here in Ishval, the ink-dark sky was afire with stars that stretched out as far as Greed could see in all directions. Some of them were so close, Greed felt like, if he reached out, he’d brush his fingertips against them. He shook himself. He was being _ridiculous_. His gaze drifted down to the desert landscape, and then closer to the low wall that marked off the back garden of the house they were staying in. Greed supposed that it was nice enough house—though it was nowhere near as wonderful as their opulent Imperial Palace. The house was made of solid stone, and had been whitewashed to reflect the worst of the desert sun. The shutters were wooden, as was the furniture inside the home. Everything was sturdy and practical—though someone had made an attempt to decorate with plants in mosaic pots, and woven wall-hangings in the rooms.

 

When Mei had suggested Ishval as a honeymoon destination for the three of them, he’d been, well _reluctant,_ would be putting it mildly. They’d had several arguments, until Ling pointed out that in Ishval they’d have plenty of privacy to do _whatever_ they wanted. After that, Greed couldn’t wait to get there. Greed turned away from the window, and went to one of the numerous travelling cases he’d brought with him. Packing had been an absolute nightmare—he’d wanted to bring so much more than Ling had allowed him to. Lan Fan, on the other hand, had to be bullied into bringing anything other than her uniform and her weapons.

 

Though, there was a case that Lan Fan and Ling _didn’t_ know about. A black case with scented oils, chocolate, leather straps and provocative underwear—anything that Greed though they might need on their first night had been crammed into it. Seeing it open on the bed made his stomach summersault. He took several gulps of wine, before he realised what he was feeling. Nervous. He was feeling _nervous._

 

Why the hell was he nervous? It wasn’t like this was his first time, or anything.

 

No, it was just the first time he was doing this with people he—people he—oh, fuck it. He was losing it. He hadn’t been married for two days and already he’d turned into a sappy marshmallow. His hand automatically drifted upwards, to the pendant he had around his neck. It was made from gold, and was etched with three figures: a dragon biting its tail; a rising phoenix; and a tiger. Mei had designed it and said it represented him, Ling and Lan Fan, and their marriage.

 

It was now one of Greed’s prized possessions.

 

He shook himself and arranged the wine and three glasses on a tray.

 

“Get it together, you dumbass,” he muttered under his breath.

 

Then, he picked it up, and made his way back to the parlour. His eyebrows rose as he entered the room. Apparently, Ishvallan designs followed the open-plan” style. This part of the house served as the kitchen, lounge and dining room. Greed didn’t particularly mind—as long as the kitchen cabinets were stuffed with plenty of good food. The furniture in the room was wooden, of course, but well-cared for. Greed could tell that from the way the polish gleamed on the surface of the table, and dining chairs. Care had also been taken in designing the area that was meant to be used as a kitchen. It had a wood-burning stove, with plenty of neatly chopped logs piled near it.

 

But, that wasn’t what had Greed’s lips curling into a smile. No, the smile was solely for the young man currently pacing through the room. Ling had elected to remove his shoes, and shirt, leaving them carelessly draped over an armchair. His dark hair was also unbound, and streamed down Ling’s neck and shoulders. Greed’s eyes wandered across the sculpted planes of Ling’s body from the firm pectorals down to the “v” of muscle in the abdomen that pointed to where Greed was keen to go. Ling didn’t seem to notice Greed—there was something else on his mind, judging from the worried frown on his face. Greed gave an appreciative whistle, making the Ling start.

 

“I brought wine,” Greed said lightly.

 

He walked over and set down the tray on the counter. He poured Ling a glass, and refilled his own. To his shock, Ling crossed the room, took the glass and downed it. He held it out for a refill, and downed that as well. Greed poured him another. As Ling went to down that one, Greed put his hand over the rim.

 

“All right, what’s up, kid?”

 

“What do you mean?” Ling swallowed nervously, and set down his glass.

 

“I mean, you’re not a big drinker, and now you want to finish a bottle on your own. What’s bothering you?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Cut the crap, Ling.”

 

Ling glared at him. “I said it’s—”

 

Suddenly, Ling stiffened, his eyes moving to the bathroom door.

 

“Lan Fan, are you in there?”

 

Silence. Greed frowned at the door.

 

“Lan Fan?”

 

“Toots?” Greed called. He gave Ling a sideways glance. “Are you sure she’s in there?”

 

“Yes, I can sense her qi.”

 

Ling dashed across the room, Greed right behind him, and rapped on the door. “Lan Fan, I know you’re in there, so open up.”

 

Still no answer. Ling banged on the door again. “Lan Fan, I—”

 

“Toots, if you don’t open up, I’ll break down the door,” Greed snarled, yanking his Ultimate Shield over his arms.

 

There was still silence. Greed drew back his fist, and froze as the door suddenly swung open. Lan Fan stood there, clad in only her breastband and her loose trousers. The simple clothes accentuated the wonderful curves in her body. And. . . she’d let her hair down. Those midnight strands taunted Greed as they swayed with each of her movements. _Touch us! Touch us!_  Then, he caught sight of her expression.

 

“What’s wrong, Toots?”

 

She bit her lip, and glanced over her shoulder. Greed followed her gaze and saw she was looking at her reflection at the mirror. Specifically, at the automail. And, he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

 

“Is there something wrong with your automail?” Ling demanded.

 

He leant in close to inspect the port, and a blush rose to Lan Fan’s cheeks. Greed’s eyes also locked on the point where flesh met steel, and traced the long lines of scar tissue that moved across her shoulder and along her collarbone. There didn’t seem to be any new injuries, so why—

 

She cut off his musing by backing out of Ling’s grip.

 

“It’s nothing. My automail’s fine. I’m _fine_.”

 

But the way she said it made it sound like she was trying to convince herself rather than him.

 

“All right.”  Greed folded his arms and glared at the two of them. “Both of you cut the crap. It’s obvious something’s bothering both of you.”

 

Immediately, Lan Fan’s gaze went to Ling. “What’s bothering you?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“If I hear “it’s nothing” one more time. . . ” Greed growled. “One of you better start talking.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Lan Fan muttered.

 

“ _Really?”_

 

“Lan Fan,” Ling said, “I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other?”

 

“Then, why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?”

 

Ling’s mouth worked, then he said, “If you tell me, I’ll tell you?”

 

Lan Fan nodded slowly.  Her eyes slid down to her hands. She stared at them for a long moment. Then, she said, in a small voice, “I still don’t understand . . .  how could you want me? I’m not-not refined like the noble ladies. I’m not beautiful. I-I’m not even a complete woman. How-how could you want me?”

 

Ling sighed. He reached up and cupped her cheek. “How many times are we going to have this conversation? You’re beautiful, brave, intelligent, loyal—why _wouldn’t_ we want you?”

 

“Toots, you’re a gorgeous badass.” Greed put her automail hand in his and put it to his lips. “Of course, we want you.”

 

Greed could still see the doubt in her eyes.

 

So could Ling apparently. “Lan Fan,” Ling said. “I’ve loved you for almost twenty years. That’s not going to change now.”

 

“Yeah, Toots,” Greed said. “You should have _felt_ his reaction to you on the Promised Day. Completely head-over-heels.”

 

“I’m afraid that, that after we do this, you’ll realise that you could do better.”

 

Greed snorted. “ No chance of that. You’re the best there is.” He kissed her automail again. “That’s why I married you.”

 

“I’m with Greed on this one.” Ling kissed her lightly on the cheek.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” the men said in unison.

 

Lan Fan flushed, and bit her lip. Then, she fixed Ling with a sharp look.

 

“Why are you worried?”

 

He blinked in surprise. “Erm, well—” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s nothing.”

 

Lan Fan glared at him.

 

“It’s stupid,” he muttered.

 

“I don’t care. Spit it out, you little pissant.”

 

 “  . . . I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed.” Ling winced as he said the words.

 

Greed stared at him. “What?”

 

“It’s stupid, but  . . . you’ve had so many lovers. You’ve had some pretty great experiences and I . . . well, I’m not going to measure up. There’s just no way, I’m going to—you’ll be disappointed in me.”

 

Greed would have laughed, if it wasn’t for the pained expression on Ling’s face. A glance at Lan Fan’s face told Greed she still doubted herself. Greed’s gaze drifted from Ling to Lan Fan, and back. Their faces were so full of pain and doubt . . . fuck it.

 

_Well, bye-bye dignity and reputation. It was fun while it lasted._

 

“You know this is new for me too, right?”

 

“Please, you’ve had dozens of lovers,”  Ling scoffed.

 

“That’s true, but,” Greed tapped the pendant he wore around his neck. “it’s the first time I’m having sex with my spouses. Fuck, it’s the first time I’m having sex with people I—people I—oh _fuck it_ —people I _love_.”

 

He groaned.  Yep. He’d definitely become a marshmallow _._ Suddenly, Ling started snickering.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“This,” Ling gestured between them. “The one night that’s supposed to be about having fun, and we’re turning it into a complete drama.”

 

“Yeah, between the three of us we have enough issues to write a psychology textbook,” Greed muttered, causing Lan Fan to snort. They grinned at each other and Greed felt some of the tension ease.

 

“So, why don’t we get back to the ‘having fun’ part?” Greed asked.

 

Ling and Lan Fan exchanged a glance, and then Greed had an idea.

 

He grinned his best razor-blade grin. “Hand over your bodies to me, and I’ll take care of you. Just sit back, relax, and let Greed take charge.”

 

Ling looked confused for a moment. Then, his eyes lit up. He threw back his head and laughed until tears leaked from his eyes.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“That’s what Greed said to me when we first met. When he wanted my body.”

 

“I still want your body.”

 

Lan Fan gaped at them, and then clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. “Do you know how that sounds when you say it like that?”

 

“Yep. Why do you think I said it?” Greed winked at her.

 

Ling gave him a lopsided smile. “You know, I think I remember what I said to you, back then.”

 

“I was hoping you did, partner,” Greed said as he closed the gap between them.

 

“I believe I said ‘this body is yours’,” Ling said, tilting his head upwards.

 

“Damn right.”  Greed kissed him hard, letting his tongue coax open the younger man’s mouth. His hand’s roamed along Ling’s body, down Ling’s side, until he touched Ling in a way that made him gasp, and dig his fingers into Greed’s arms. Lan Fan’s eyes widened, and she moved closer to them. Ling noticed her approach.

 

“Wait, Lan—”

 

He didn’t get to finish because Lan Fan had clamped her mouth over his. The sight of them kissing sent heat flaring through Greed. Before he could react, Lan Fan’s lips pressed against his, and made thinking impossible—particularly when she started nibbling on his bottom lip.

 

Too soon, she pulled away. But, she didn’t go far. She simply slipped into the embrace he had with Ling. For a moment, they were silent, and Greed enjoyed the feeling of the two of them in his arms. Lan Fan took a deep breath and then said  

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to be with you two . . . it’s just a little overwhelming.”

 

“I know, Toots,” Greed said, as he guided them towards the bedroom, “But, like I said to the pissant, just hand over your body to me, and I’ll take care of you. Just sit back, relax, and let Greed take charge.”

 

“We’re doomed,” Ling interjected.

 

“Hey!”

 

Her lips twitched, and Ling grinned at her.

 

“Come on, Lan Fan. We should give this bastard a chance to—what was the Amestrian saying? Oh, yeah  ‘put his money where his mouth is’.”

 

“Kid, I plan to put a lot of things in my mouth tonight, but money isn’t one of them.”

 

Ling made a chocking sound, as Lan Fan blushed. Greed let out another burst of raucous laughter.

 

Tonight was _definitely_ going to be fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I was a bit more explicit, I think, than I usually am, but I hope I didn't go too far. And Greed's words at the end came from my copy of the manga, in case you were wondering.
> 
> This has no set updates, so it will be expanded on as and when I manage to complete the writing.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
